Getting to the Altar
by LadyFirefly88
Summary: McCoy and Elle finally are tying the knot. But they've got to get to the altar first. We get to meet the whole family.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the McCoys

Meet the McCoys

It was one week before the wedding would finally take place, and San Francisco was filling up with all their family driving and flying in from just about everywhere. Most of Leonard's family was flying in from Georgia. And they would be the first of the out of town guests to arrive. They were heading to the shuttle station to pick up Len's parents and his baby sister. The whole family was making the trip for the station, including Jamie, who'd never met his dad's family before. He was practically bouncing up and down in the back seat of the car.

"So Daddy, do you have a big family like Mommy?"

"No little man, my family is pretty small, but you'll get to meet most of them these next few weeks."

For the most part Elle had remained uncharacteristically quiet, until Leonard had noticed her twisting her hands in her lap and occasionally biting her lip.

"Darlin' are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. I'm just dandy."

"Elle are you nervous about seeing my family again? Honey, you know they love you. Hell I'm half convinced they like you better than me sometimes…"

"Of course I'm nervous Len. The last time I was actually in the same room as your family I was in college, and just your girlfriend. Now, now, I'm the girl who kept you from your son, and them from their grandson."

Tears threatened to spill over, and Elle quickly pulled a hanky from her purse and dabbed away like there was no tomorrow. Leonard understood her anxiety, but he also knew that his parents and his baby sister, mostly blamed him for leaving Elle, and robbing them of their grandson. They pretty much hated Jocelyn, and she was never accepted by any of his family. The McCoy's were a blunt family, and they didn't exactly hide their disdain for Leonard's ex-wife.

"Sweetheart, trust me if anyone is getting a ribbing from my family it'll be me. They absolutely adore you."

Elle did her best to calm herself down, as they finally parked and headed inside the shuttle station to meet with the family. Elle held on tight to Jamie's hand as they weaved through the crowd, and tightened her hold as soon as Leonard called out,

"Pop! Mama! Phinny!"

Three people broke away from the crowd, the first a young woman of about 24 years with jet black hair and laughing hazel eyes. Her petite body launched into Leonard's open arms, as they both laughed.

"How's my illustrious big brother, the big bad CMO of the Enterprise!"

"Jus' fine thanks! Did you just leave Mom and Pop behind Phinny! Girl, you've got the same amount of patience as Jamie."

At the mention of her nephew Josephine McCoy squealed and skipped right over to Elle and Jamie, and without any preamble she enveloped Elle into a big hug.

"Ah'm so excited that you're going to be my sister." She whispered into Elle's ear. At this Elle couldn't fight the tears, and just smiled and laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"So am I! By the way I would like to finally introduce you to your nephew, this is James Nicholas McCoy. Jamie this is your Aunt Josephine."

"Hey now, only my parents call me Josephine when Ah'm in some kahnd of trouble. You can call me Aunt Phinny."

"Hi Aunt Phinny, you look a lot like Daddy, but prettier! Can I hug you?"

"Can you? Ah'm countin' on it buddy!"

Leonard's heart warmed at the sight of his son, his soon to be wife, and his sister all talking and laughing. His attention was called when two more people broke away from the crowd. The first an older man of about 55, who looked a lot like Leonard, with salt and pepper hair and a sturdier build, with warm brown eyes, and by his side was a woman of about 50 with deep black hair that was lightly streaked with grey hairs here and there, with hazel eyes.

"Young man, get over here and give yer old man a hug!" Charles McCoy bellowed to his son.

Elizabeth McCoy just shook her head and waved over to her son, and called out,

"Come to mama suger!"

Leonard walked up to his parents and hugged them. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed the warmth his parents radiated. His thoughts were cut short by the not so light smack he received upside the head. He grunted and rubbed the back of his head as his mother began to berate him.

"Boy, whay haven't you brought your family to come and see us? Hmm? Where's my grandson? You never should have let that girl go, all those years ago. Hmph, a mama knows honey. When you brought her around the first time, I knew she was it. I swear, when I heard that you'd decided to break up with her I jus wanted to about wrang your neck. Where is she? Oh there she is. Elle! Darlin' how are you? You're just as beautiful as Ah remember you, come 'ere suger!"

She walked over to Elle and Jamie and just about forgot about her husband and son. Charles just looked at Leonard with a _she's your mama, what are you gonna do?_ Face, and slung his arm around his son saying,

"Now yer mama has a point, where's my grandson?"

The two McCoy men walked over to join the rest of the family and they got to talkin' about the trip and everyone was finally introduced properly, Elizabeth began to cry as she hugged Jamie and told him how much he looked like his daddy when he was a boy. Charles took his grandson in for a big bear hug and slung him right on his shoulders as Jamie giggled. The family made their way to the baggage claim and then headed for the car.

"Now that we've got all your things, would you like to meet the rest of our extended family?"

Len went on to explain that every Sunday night they had a big "family" dinner at their place, and his family was only too excited to meet the rest of their "family" from the Enterprise.

"Well why don't you boys set up for a nice dinner outdoors, then. Elle, sweetie if you don't mind, me and Phinny would like to make a nice southern home cooked meal? Would you like to help?"

"That sounds fantastic, wow. You are more than welcome to my kitchen! I'd love to learn how to make some authentic southern comfort food"

They began planning out the dinner for that night. All of Elle's fears were allayed as the conversation in the car flowed freely, as did the laughter. Her soon to be husband was right, she had nothing to worry about.


	2. Chapter 2: Invasion of the Pike Clan

Invasion of the Pike Clan

With only one week until the wedding, Elle's family began coming in waves. First her immediate family, Her parents, and her brothers and their families arrived exactly one week prior. Elle and Leonard brought Jamie and they were to meet the first wave of the Pike clan at the shuttle station to pick them up and get them settled at Uncle Chris's house. It was Leonard's turn to be nervous as they pulled up to the station about half an hour early.

"Honey, relax. They're happy for us." He raised a brow.

"Okaaay, well they just want me and Jamie to be happy and taken care of, and we are now."

Elle's mother, Irene was a sweet woman, who for the last eight years had been keeping her men in line and allow Elle to handle things the way she saw fit. Her father, Michael, looked much like his younger brother, with a slightly larger frame, as Elle was his baby girl, he was quite over protective. And then there were her brothers. Noelle Pike was the youngest and only girl, with four older brothers, who all thought it was their job to protect their baby sister. With families of their own Elle thought that maybe they would lay off her love life, and be a little easier on Leonard, but in all honesty, that wasn't going to happen. They understood, that he hadn't known about Jamie, but it didn't make him that much better in their eyes. Each of the boys looked a great deal like their father, with a few features differing between each one. The oldest, Ryan was possibly the most like their father and had the same overbearing protectiveness of his baby sister. Next was Edwin and Jason, who mostly made sure that their baby sister stayed safe, and lastly Patrick the youngest and the closest to Elle. Each of them would be arriving with their respective families, along with her parents.

Leonard had been apprehensive about meeting her entire family again in one go, right before the wedding. Her mom had always been very nice and understanding, but her father and brothers scared the absolute bejeezus out of him.

"Ellie! Jamie!"

"Hey everyone!"

Suddenly Leonard found himself surrounded on all sides by Elle's family, her brothers and their wives and kids rushed them, and soon Jamie was engulfed by his cousins and smothered with hugs and kisses from his grandparents and aunts and uncles.

"All right, family, you all remember Leonard?"

It had quieted down, and Leonard felt himself color as all their attention focused on him. Luckily, Elle's cousin/best friend chose that time to arrive.

"Well hey family!"

"Cesca!" they all chimed.

"Are you playing nice?" Cesca asked as she eyed her male cousins and her uncle. They smiled at her and Elle before turning toward Leonard, Michael spoke up,

"Well if my baby girl really loves you, then I can't hate you now can I? And you did your part in giving us Jamie. Welcome to the family son."

He held out his hand to Leonard, who took his hand and shook it. Simultaneously he and Elle let go of a breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding. Elle then enveloped her cousin in a hug whispering,

"Thanks, I owe you."

"Anytime honey, I expect you to do the same when I have to bring a boy home and introduce him to my parents."

"You got it!"

Len realized the large spectacle the family was making and cleared his throat, once he'd gained their attention he invited everyone to their house for lunch. They'd prepared a barbeque for the family, and later that night the crew would be coming over for dinner. Inwardly, Len was nervous for Kirk to meet Elle's cousin. He was a consummate flirt, and good looks ran in the Pike family. Cesca was up for the wedding, she lived down in San Diego where she worked with the xenolinguistics department. Len remembered just how much he used to see her when he'd been with Elle in college. She was younger than them, but always found a way to visit, she was the first interview he'd ever had. Though she was younger than Elle, she was just as tough as her old man.

Lunch passed pretty uneventfully, and everyone sat around the living room and round the house, in a food coma. All the family telling Len stories about Elle growing up, teasing, making Len feel better about his family embarrassing him the week before. As the day dragged on, Elle made her way to the kitchen to start working on dinner, she'd sent the men outside to start on the BBQ. As she was left in the kitchen with her mother, sisters in law and Cesca, they all praised the choice on her home, and how they never got to see each other anymore. They started on the simple foods first, as the door chimed and revealed damn near the whole command crew of the Enterprise on the front porch just about beaming at Elle and Cesca.

"Hi you must be Leonard's co-workers! I'm Francesca Pike, but you can call me Cesca."

The men looked on appreciatively, until Spock chimed in that they should go inside and meet the rest of the Pike family. The family of the Enterprise met the Pike family in the backyard, and the impromptu party got increasingly louder as they worked their way to the large laid out table for dinner. Everyone settled into their seats Elle and Len sitting at the middle of the table with her family on one side and the command crew on the other, with the exception of Cesca who'd gotten into an in depth conversation with Lt. Sulu about everything from herbs and other flora and piloting. Much to Kirk's dismay, and Len's amusement, she wasn't responding to any of his charming advances, she would answer politely, then slyly turn the conversation toward Hikaru once again. Michael walked over to the happy couple and addressed Elle,

"When's your Uncle Chris getting here? I haven't seen Maureen and the kids in a quite a while."

"It hasn't been that long Daddy; they should be here really soon, Auntie Reen just got back from a debriefing from her last mission."

Her brothers had migrated over and began talking animatedly with the command crew while all the kids had taken to running all around the back yard playing tag or climbing over the play structure the boys had put up for Jamie's last birthday.

Elle smiled and nudged Len playfully to look over at Cesca flirting awfully shamelessly with the Helmsman. Smiling laughing and tossing her hair. On the flip side, Kirk looked somewhat dejected and started towards the kids and began playing with them like the big kid that he was. As they began cleaning up, Chris and Maureen Pike and their youngest daughter Cassie came through the back door, and the family crowed with greetings. As they made their way around the family and onto the command crew, Cassie and her mother went to get some food, as Chris greeted his old crew. As they all exchanged greetings amidst the "nice to see you sir" greetings one greeting broke through, surprising most of the men,

"Hi Daddy! Where are Mom and Cass?"

None of the officers were aware that Cesca, was Francesca Pike. Admiral Pike and Number One's eldest daughter. Leonard felt the tension he'd been feeling around Elle's family dissipate as he broke the silence with roaring laughter at Sulu and Kirk's faces. Sulu whispered to his captain, with an incredibly worried look on his face,

"_Daddy?_"

"I can barely believe it myself man. I mean, I knew Pike had kids, but I'd only ever met his youngest daughter.

"Hi princess, they went to get some food in the kitchen. When did you get in? We could have picked you up"

"I came straight over to help Ellie get the boys and Uncle Mike off Leonards back."

Pike chuckled, and conceded to his daughter crushing her in a big hug and suddenly getting a mischievous look in his eye.

"So it looks like you've met my old crew, especially Kirk and Mr. Sulu here?"

"Sure have daddy, I think I'm gonna grab some pie that Aunt Irene made, you want some?"

Without taking his eyes off of his officers he replied, "No thanks princess, I think I'll just catch up with my old crew for a while."

Cesca giggled to herself and shot Len a look, and he too chuckled at the pained expressions on both Jim and Hikaru's faces.

"You boys seem to be getting along find with my daughter. I warn you she's a firecracker. At ease gentlemen, I love my daughter and I'll hunt either of you down if you hurt her, but I also know she can take care of herself."

Jim hid his fear and put on his familiar mask of bravado, "Taught her yourself Admiral."

Pike smirked, _oh how he wished_, "No she learned from someone far more fearsome."

Now they were all interested to hear where else Pike would trust his daughter to learn self defense. All he needed to say were two words.

"Her mother."


End file.
